Morphos
Morphos , czyli Projekt Morphos , jest jednym z wrogów Maxsa Steela wprowadzonym w Dawn of Morphos i głównym antagonistą w ostatnich dwóch Animowanych Filmach.To najsilniejszy wróg z jakim kiedykolwiek zmierzył się Max Steel. Jest w stanie skopiować umiejętności praktycznie wszystkiego (od żywych zwierząt przez ludzi i tych nie do końca, po ultrainki czy roboty) oraz jest całkowicie niezniszczalny. Miał też dziwny związek z Dreddem i uważał go za swojego ojca i twórcę. Morphos zadebiutował w Dawn of Morphos i został zgłoszony przez Briana Dobsona. Historia Szesnaście lat temu Kiedy Jim przyszedł na Ziemię , stworzył N-Tek razem z Molly McGrath , Forgem Ferrusem i Milesem Dreddem z powodu tak zwanej inwazji Makina. W swoim statku pracowali nad wieloma projektami, aby powstrzymać złoczyńcę, między nimi znany Morphos. Morphos został zaprojektowany, aby zniszczyć Makino raz na zawsze. Jednak zdali sobie sprawę, że jeśli Morphos zniszczy Makino, nie było gwarancji, że to mu wystarczy i może być nawet większym zagrożeniem niż sam Makino. Forge i Jim odwołali projekt i zdecydowali się na użycie Turbostar . Filmy Animowane Drawn of Morphos Po tym, jak Max Steel zdołał zniszczyć Makino raz na zawsze, Dred stworzył Morphosa używając błyskawic i części innych potworów, w tym swojego DNA i nienawiści do Maxsa Steela w każdym włóknie potwora. Po tym, jak Morphos zyskał sumienie, zapytał, kim jest i jaki był jego cel, jednocześnie nazywając Dreda jego ojcem.Krótko po tem Dred pokazuje Morphosowi obraz Maksa Steela, a później projekcję urządzenia, które go uleprzy, mówiąc, że da mu to, jeśli zniszczy Maksa Steela. Dred przeniósł go później do miasta Copper Canyon , gdzie Morphos powodował chaos i i zniszczenie, aż Maks Steel przybył by go powstrzymać. Ostatecznie, Morphos zostaje wyrzucony do oceanu przez Maksa Steela, ale przedtem użył swoich macek do przyswojenia mocy Maxa Turbo Siły . Później Jason Naught pod rozkazami Dreda znajduje Morphosa i ratuje go. Występy *Drawn Of Morphos (Świt Morphosa) *Maxsimus Morphos (Maksymalny Morphos) Klipy bonusowe *Toxic Morphos (Toksyczny Morphos) Wygląd Morphos jest muskularnym i wysokim humanoidalnym mutantem. W kilku częściach ciała jego skóra jest pomarańczowa i żółta. Choć żółta skóra wygląda gładko, jego pomarańczowa skóra jest jakby gadzia. Ma też niebieskie kryształki o jasnoniebieskich liniach energetycznych przypominających szwy, które symbolizują granice między pomarańczową i żółtą skórą. Ma również olbrzymią jamę na jego tułowiu, która ukrywa niebieskią macke, która ma trzy pazury. Jego ciało nie wydaje się być symetryczne, ponieważ ma jedno ucho po prawej stronie (nie ma ucha lewego), a jego prawe ramię jest większe niż jego lewe ramię, prawa ręka ma cztery pazury, lewą Ręka jest hakiem , ma trzy pazury na jego lewej stopie, a na prawej stopie trzy palce (dwa do przodu, jeden do tyłu). Zgodnie z niektórymi klipami bonusowymi Morphos jest w rzeczywistości stworzony z części wielu innych potworów. Uprawnienia i zdolności * Siła superhumana: Morphos jest bardzo potężny i bezwzględny w walkach. Jest tak potężny, że bez trudu pokonał T-Rextroyera . * Nadludzka prędkość : Morphos jest bardzo szybki, osiąga prędkość Maksa Steela ( w trybie turbo prędkości) w kilka minut. Mógł rozwalić połowę Glutostworów z mrugnięciem oka. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość: On jest wystarczająco silny, aby wytrzymać każdą potężną broń, taką jak armaty czy bazookie. Był też w stanie wytrzymać połączony atak Elementorów , Maksa Steela , Tokzona , Extroyera i Dreda , później wracając nieuszkodony na bitwę. * Adaptacja Reaktywna: Podstawowa moc Morphosa polega na natychmiastowej replikacji mocy zagrożenia, z którym walczy. Wcześniej nie był w stanie pochłonąć pewnych umiejętności (konkretnie Maksa Turbo Combo Mode ), ale kiedy został zmodernizowany przy użyciu urządzenia zabezpieczającego, zdobył nowe umiejętności, w tym poprawę zdolności do replikacji . * Regeneracja: Podobnie jak Makino , potrafi się regenerować , gdy jest uszkodzony, nawet jeśli członek jego ciała zostanie całkowicie zniszczony, co czyni go praktycznie niezwyciężonym. * Tryby fuzji: przed wydarzeniami Maks Steel: Maximum Morphos , Morphos nie potrafił skopiować Turbo Combo Mode , prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nie był kompletny. Później zaabsorbował urządzenie zabezpieczające Dreda, które poprawiło jego zdolności i teraz jest w stanie zkopiować każdą umiejętność , nawet jeśli straci to urządzenie. * Pobieranie turbo energi : Jego wnęka jest w stanie pochłonąć tę energię. * Nieograniczona wytrzymałość: Morphos może walczyć dużo czasu i wrócić do walki pełnej energii. Nie musi spać, ani jeść, jak powiedział Miles Dred , co czyni go jego najdoskonalszą kreacją. * Odporność na Ultralinka : Ponieważ pierwotnie Morphos miał zostać stworzony do zniszczenia Makina , możliwe jest, że ma on odporność na nich. Umiejętności ' Ekspert Tactician:' Podobnie jak Miles Dred , Morphos okazał się być bardzo inteligentny i zdradziecki np. sprawił, że wszyscy cywile na Copper Canyon uwierzyli, że jest bohaterem, kiedy złapał wszystkich złoczyńców, dzięki temu Morphos zrealizował swój plan.' * '''Inteligencja Geniusza:' Mimo, że Morphos jest bardzo zły,brutalny , potężny oraz lubi rozwiązywać sprawy poprzez siłę, jest bardzo inteligentny, podobnie jak jego twórca. Widać to w Max Steel: Maximum Morphos , kiedy stworzył kilka klonów na podstawie siebie , aby kontynuować swój plan. Słaby Punkt ' Zniszczenie Matrix:' Urządzenie zabezpieczające, które zmodernizowało moce Morphosa, zostało ostatecznie zniszczone pod koniec Maximum Morphos, pozostawiając trwałe konsekwencje: Morphos utracił swoje uprawnienia i pozostawił w swoim głównym trybie niezdolny do kopiowania jakiejkolwiek zdolności.' Etymologia Nazwa "Morphos" opiera się na słowie "Morph", co oznacza zmianę kształtu, która odnoszą się do jego możliwości kopiowania umiejętności innych postaci. Jednocześnie sugeruje się, że jego imię może odnosić się do "Morphosos", które były niebieskimi kryształami (podobnymi do Morphosa) odpowiedzialnymi za mutowanie Troy Winter'a w Extroyera w starych seriach. Osobowość Morphos jest bardzo inteligentnym i wściekłym potworem, który w większości przypadków wolą rozwiązywać sprawy poprzez swoją brutalną siłę. Ambicją Morphosa było odkrycie przyczyny jego istnienia. Gdy Dred nie dał Morphosowi odpowiedzi, których potrzebował po zdobyciu bazy N-Tek , Morphos prawie zabił Dreda, co wskazuje, że Morphos może łatwo wymykać się spod kontroli. Ostatecznie, po zdradzie Dreda, Morphos "rozwinął" własne sumienie i pragnienia, nie chcąc być używanym jako marionetka przez Dreda. Po zdradzie Dreda starał się być lepszy od swojego twórcy w jak największy możliwy sposób i udało mu się zmutować cały Coper Canion w mutanty, mówiąc, że jego obraz będzie wszędzie. Morphos odziedziczył także niektóre cechy i nawyki Dreda , jak wygadanie o swoje złych planach. Morphos jest także bardzo prowokacyjny wobec innych postaci, stale mówiąc, że zostali pokonani własnymi rękami. Drobnostki * Morphosa można uznać za mieszankę oryginalnych inkarnacji Extroyera i Elementora. ** Extroyer i Morphos potrafili kształtować się w dowolne postacie bez wchodzenia w ich skład. Obydwoje mają kryształy na ciele i zadziwiająco ich imię przypomina "Morphosos", materiał odpowiedzialny za spowodowanie mutacji Troya w starych seriach. Jest to jednak jedynie przekonanie, że nazwa Morphosos mogłaby być zainspirowana słowem "morph". ** Elementor i Morphos działają w podobny sposób, chociaż istnieją niewielkie różnice. * Według Jima McGratha Morphos jest silniejszy niż Makino. * Jak widać w serii, jest odniesieniem do Frankensteina. Został stworzony w taki sam sposób, a także Maks nazywa Morphosa " ''Stitchenstein ", nawiązując bezpośrednio do Frankensteina. * Jego kryształy przypuszczalnie zawierają turbo energię , ponieważ kiedy został powołany do życia na początku Świtu Morphosa , w bazie Dreda stał kontener z niebieską cieczą połączoną z jego ciałem, taki sam widać było w The Great Turbo Star Caper . * Czasami Morphos odnosi się do Milesa Dreda jako swojego ojca. Kiedy po raz pierwszy go tak nazwał Jason Naught uznał to za słodkie. * Jak ujawnił Dred, zaprogramował Morphosa, aby znał imię " Max Steel ", zanim zostanie sprowadzony do życia. Możliwe jest również, że Morphos otrzymał inne wspomnienia swojego twórcy, ponieważ wiedział, że istnieją inni złoczyńcy, na przykład Extroyer i Toxzon. Coś, co to wzmacnia to fakt, że wie o stworzeniu Extroyera, a zwłaszcza to , co przekształciło Troja w potwora. * Do tej pory Morphos jest jedynym złoczyńcą, mającym tylko trzy postacie: Core Heat Morphos ,Mutant Morphos i Mega Morphos . * Morphos jest silniejszy od samego Makina. * W międzynarodowych dubbingach głos Morphos przypomina głos nastolatka. Galeria Brak danych sorry.